


Don't Say Thank You

by madalaena



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Soft Cock Kink, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madalaena/pseuds/madalaena
Summary: "You okay?" Auston asks. His voice is tight. He's trying so hard to wait until William's ready and William can't help but think that it's sweet. He leans up and catches the skin beneath Auston's eye in a gentle kiss, then does it again with his teeth. "Will," Auston groans. "You're killing me. I'm trying to be nice, baby. Let me be nice to you."William cups his cheek. "You don't have to be nice," he says.
Relationships: Auston Matthews/William Nylander
Comments: 30
Kudos: 167





	Don't Say Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> big thank u to laura for holding my hand while i labored to write this *checks notes* two thousand word PWP. also big thanks to brooks and abby for reading it over to assure me that it made sense because my brain started doing the thing where I stared at it for too long and thinking that i made up all the words and all the sentence construction and the entire english language. so enjoy this porn that i spent more time and energy working on than some college research papers!

Auston holds himself carefully over William as he presses him down into the soft rug on his living room floor. Every sensation is a contradictory assault on William's body: the softness of the rug, Auston's stubble as it scrapes his skin and the balm of his lips close behind, gentle and wet on William's neck. Sweat gathers slick between their bellies and Auston's hard, thick cock pushes inside William's hole with no prep except a palmful of lube and the handjob Auston gave him right before this to help him relax. It hurts, but William still opens up like Auston belongs there inside his body. 

It's like William is being cleaved open. He clutches Auston's elbows, squeezing his sides with his knees. The muscles banding Auston's torso tense each time William's legs tighten and it makes William clench down reflexively. 

"Oh, oh shit," William exhales. 

_ Fuck _ . Auston's pelvis is anchored against the backs of his thighs, still and patient while William gets used to him. His hole ripples and contracts around Auston's cock, drawing a moan out of him that William can feel in his own chest. 

"Jesus, Willy. Oh fuck," Auston groans. "I can feel you trying to open up."

"Oh my  _ god _ ," William says. It's cool in Auston's house but William is sweating. Little droplets prick along his hairline and all the places where Auston's skin meets his. In a moment of stillness, William can feel the way Auston's arms shake. 

"You okay?" Auston asks. His voice is tight. He's trying so hard to wait until William's ready and William can't help but think that it's sweet. He leans up and catches the skin beneath Auston's eye in a gentle kiss, then does it again with his teeth. "Will," Auston groans. "You're killing me. I'm trying to be nice, baby. Let me be nice to you." 

William cups his cheek. "You don't have to be nice," he says. 

"Will, jesus. I don't want to hurt you,” Auston says. 

"You love to hurt me," William teases. 

Auston grunts. "I like slapping you in the face, not making your asshole bleed, you freak."

"That's pretty freaky, Matty," William says, smiling when Auston frowns at him. He threads his fingers through Auston's sweaty hair and scratches his scalp until Auston shivers and melts down against him, tucking his face into William’s neck. His unshaven face tickles, and when he folds into William’s body, it forces William’s thighs open even further until the stretch starts to ache. "Hey, Matty. C'mon, you're good. It's okay. It's okay that it hurts." 

Auston hisses through his teeth and his hips jerk forward involuntarily, pushing his cock the rest of the way inside. William arches his back, crying out when Auston slides his hand underneath him to angle him how he wants. His cock pulses between them. It's soft from the pain and from the one orgasm he's already had, but still messy wet with precome, tacky against the hair on Auston's belly. 

"Okay?" Auston asks again. His voice is rough in William's ear. William breathes in and out, the rhythm of Auston's heartbeat ricocheting around in his chest. He rubs their cheeks together, the sandpaper feel of Auston's rough stubble tugging uncomfortably against his skin. 

William nods. "I'm okay. You're doing so good." 

"Fuck. I'm not gonna last, baby. You're gonna make me come," Auston says. "You shoulda let me open you up, Will, fuck, you feel too good like this." 

"It's okay," William says again. "I like it this way. You should fuck me, Matty, I want it."

And he really does want it. Auston feels so good between his legs, and so warm and heavy on top of him that William can't control how badly he wants it. He runs his hand up and down the muscled length of Auston's spine until he shivers. It feels good, making Auston fall apart while he's inside William like this. It feels heady. It feels like William's touch is so sweet that it turns Auston into a needy bitch. William can't get enough of that.

Auston pushes William's thighs back and open so he can stare at his soft cock and balls, and the stretch of his rim where he's probably all pink and puffy. Even though Auston has seen him like that dozens of times before, it makes William flush to think about what it must look like from his point of view. William is so slutty for him, and he knows it shows in his face and the openness of his body, the way he's so receptive to Auston even when Auston is hurting him. 

"I'm gonna get you off again after," Auston promises, sliding his thumb down the length of William's soft cock. 

William grunts, thighs trembling involuntarily. "I know you are, or else I'm going to hold you down and come all over your face."

"I'd let you," Auston says sincerely. 

God. William likes him a lot. "You'd probably beg me for it, you total weirdo."

"Yeah," Auston says, unashamed. "Fuck. Just -," he exhales and then sits back and tugs William onto his lap. The angle is incredible. William feels so exposed with his ass lifted onto Auston's big thighs. His dick doesn't get hard but a drop of precome slips out and drips down toward his belly button, pooling wetly inside. 

"Oh shit," Auston groans, cupping William's soft dick and balls, rolling them in his hand. His fingers catch and tug on the sticky head of William's dick and he slides his thumbnail through the slit, then strokes his taint. He mouth breathes the entire time, fucked out on the sight of William's body in front of him. "God, baby, you're so fucking hot."

William shifts restlessly. "Matts, c'mon." 

"It's okay, it's okay, hold on baby, just give me a minute," Auston says, whiney. His fingertips skim down William's thighs until they're touching his stretched out rim. "Fuck, you're pretty here, Will, you look - baby, I can see you clenching down on me. I can see your hole trying to keep me inside." 

"Holy shit," William almost sobs. An uncontrollable shiver wracks his body. He grasps for Auston, pulling him down by his shoulders until he's close enough to kiss. He smells so good, like skin and body heat and clean, nondescript soap. 

"Auston. Please," William begs. His fingertips slip across the sweaty plane of Auston's back.

"Yeah," Auston exhales. "Yeah, yeah, I got you," he says and starts fucking in. 

Right away, William is almost in tears. Every push of Auston's cock into his hole is too much, but he still thinks he could take more. Coming feels secondary to the urgency of being filled up and fucked, and the way Auston's chasing his own orgasm with selfish disregard for William's makes his face heat. 

"You like this so much, don't you? God, I forget how much you like this," Auston says, nosing along William's jawline. "Your dick isn't even hard and you still want it. I can feel how wet you are."

" _ Ungh _ ," William moans. He's getting rug burns on his back from the force of Auston's thrusts and his hole already feels used and raw but he still wishes they could be closer. 

Auston lifts himself up on his hands, catching William's legs in the bend of his elbows. Automatically, William reaches between them to cup himself. He doesn’t mind that his dick is still resting limply against his belly, but it still feels a little weird and overexposed. 

"Sorry, I'm - sorry," William says when Auston looks down his body. 

Auston bats his hand away from his dick. "No, c’mon, let me see it,” he says. William’s stomach muscles dip under Auston’s gaze. “Can you come like this? You think I can make you come while you're soft? Will, that'd be so fucking hot. I really want it." 

"Oh, Jesus, I don't, I d-," William stutters, trailing off into a whine when Auston nails his prostate on a deep thrust. A shudder wracks through his body, making him clench so tightly around Auston that it's almost painful. Auston groans, toppling over on top of him and pressing his thighs back against his chest. He catches William's mouth in a sloppy kiss and William can feel his tongue so deep inside that it scrapes over the ridge of his molars. 

"Can you?" Auston asks again, sucking on William's neck. 

William's brain is too foggy to understand what that means. He has to pick at the thread of Auston's question until he follows it back to its source and then he remembers - 

"Oh, like," he says. "Maybe if you - if you - fingers?" 

"You want my fingers?" Auston asks, matter-of-fact in a way that's overwhelmingly hot. He pushes William's hair off his sweaty forehead and kisses him there, and the tip of his nose, and the bow of his lips. It's careful and sweet, but filthy somehow. Auston has his cock inside William, his knees up by his shoulders. Body open and bent in half. He could ruin William right now if he wanted, and instead he's kissing William tenderly, like a lover. Auston's eaten his own come out of William's asshole and not left him feeling this exposed before. 

"I want you to finish in me and then give me your fingers," William says. 

"Fuck," Auston moans. "Fuck,  _ fuck _ ." His thrusts pick up speed, scraping William's back against the carpet again as he pounds into him without stopping and without speaking. William squeezes his eyes shut. Any discomfort he feels melts into need when he tugs against the grip Auston has on him and realizes he can't get away. He just has to take it. It feels so good when he lets his body just take what Auston's giving him. 

"Auston," William moans. "I want to feel you come."

Auston's hips stutter. "Fuck, baby," he says wetly into William's throat. The words sound caught on the edge of a sob, and the noise Auston makes when he comes a second later isn't far removed from one, thick and hoarse, almost pained. Almost like it hurts for this to be ripped from Auston's body. Auston presses his open mouth to William's throat as he spills inside him until the saliva from his tongue mixes with William's sweat. He can't even tell where one of them begins and the other ends.

“Willy, Willy, fuck,” Auston says, panting. 

“Matty,” William says, tugging on Auston’s jaw until their mouths slide together. Auston’s lips taste like William’s skin. Between them, William can feel the peculiar sensation of come and Auston’s softening cock slipping from his hole. He sighs and tightens reflexively, like he can keep it there forever. 

“Wait, hold on,” Auston says, pulling the rest of the way out and kneeling between William's legs. “Oh, Jesus,” he murmurs when he glances at William’s sprawled body beneath him. William flushes; he can feel it creep all the way down his belly. "Oh, baby. Baby," Auston says, thumbing over William's hole. "Hold your legs back for me, there you go. Fuck, you're still a little open."

William pulls his knees back further, spreading his legs wide. They both groan when Auston sinks two fingers inside. His callused skin catches against William's tender rim. 

"You could take three, easy," Auston says. 

"I mean, you did just have your dick in me for like fifteen minutes," William says. His thighs shake when Auston pushes another finger inside. 

Auston smirks. "You saying my dick is big?"

"You  _ know _ your dick is big," William answers. "Ah, shit," he cries at the feeling of Auston's fingers curling into his prostate. Auston hasn't touched his dick at all but it's starting to fill now, far enough removed from his last orgasm and so overstimulated that even without contact it's still lying heavy and half-hard against his belly. 

"What about my fist?" Auston asks. The slick, sticky sounds of half-dried lube and Auston's come slipping between his fingers in William's loose asshole are nasty in the still, quiet air of Auston's living room. It sounds so wet, like it could almost be a kiss. 

"W - what about it?" William asks, glancing up at him.

Auston looks incredible between his legs. His damp hair is falling in his face and he's staring at his hand sinking in and out of William's body with a hunger than makes William shiver. His cock is soft and messy with remnants of his come, delicate against the breadth of his thighs. He has the kind of body that could make people lose it. It makes William want to do sick shit, like clean his messy cock with his mouth or lick up the sweat pooling in his armpits. 

He whimpers when Auston pulls his fingers out and holds them up. "You think you could take it?" Auston asks, curling his hand into a fist. "You think you want me inside you that bad?" 

"Holy fuck," William moans. Light reflects off the come coating Auston's fingers and makes them shine. "Holy fuck, Auston."

"Yeah, you're gonna let me try it sometime," Auston says. 

William's head is spinning. He's definitely hard now. He can feel the blood pulsing through his cock. "How about we just focus on this time?” he asks, needy. 

Auston grins. “Okay,” he says, and pushes three fingers back inside William without warning. William cries out when Auston nails his prostate in a series of short, sharp thrusts. "But next time. I think you can take it. I'll eat you out as long as you want first, get your ass all loose." 

“Baby,” William begs. “Please, please. I need to come.” 

“Hey, Willy, you're okay. You know I got you, baby,” Auston says. He wraps his free hand around William's cock and tugs. It's too dry and rough, but it doesn't matter. William only makes it a few strokes before he's coming, spilling over Auston's fist and his own belly. 

"Oh my God," William sobs. His orgasm is intense but drawn out, like cresting a wave that he's been riding all evening; each time Auston curls his fingers in his hole he gets dragged back into the undertow. Come keeps pulsing out of his cock until the puddle on his belly spills down his side. 

"Jesus," Auston mutters, just watching. When he pulls out his fingers, William's rim clings to them. William whimpers a little. His body is better at letting Auston in than letting him go.

William rubs a hand over his face. "I know, right?" he says, digging his toes into Auston's side. Auston grunts, then catches his foot and lifts it to his mouth, kissing the arch. “Stop it, that tickles,” William complains.

“Don’t poke me, then,” Auston says, tipping over so he’s next to William on the carpet. 

William kicks at him lazily. “Hey, I’m gross,” he says, suddenly aware of the come puddled on his stomach and the slick mess drying between his legs. Auston grunts again, rolling over so he’s half on top of William. The mess on him gets smeared between their bellies. William shifts, annoyed, but Auston just uses his body weight to hold him down. “God, you’re fucking disgusting. Go get something to clean me up, you monster.” 

Auston kisses his cheek. 

“Auston,” William whines. 

“Fuck, shut up,” Auston says, kissing his lips softly. “Let me kiss you for a minute.” 

William flushes. Auston strokes his cheek and William can feel how warm the skin is. “I mean,” he says. “Like, I guess that’s okay.” 

Auston grins and kisses him again. It’s so gentle that William aches when Auston’s tongue sweeps carefully over his lips. “You guess,” he repeats, kissing the corner of William’s mouth. 

“Just for a minute,” William says. Auston hums, kissing down his jaw. “You’re not getting out of cleaning me up, though.” 

“Okay. In a minute” Auston says, and kisses William on the mouth again. William relaxes into it. For a minute, this is fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> i just think they probably nasty when they fuck, u know? 
> 
> follow me on twitter @ runphoebe1 where you will most likely regret it after like three days and then mute and forget about me.


End file.
